Motorcycles typically include a compensator assembly within the drivetrain to dampen the impulse loads between the engine and the rear wheels. The impulse loads can be the result of natural engine torque spikes or abrupt road forces applied to the rear wheel. Some such compensator assemblies are mounted on the crankshaft of the engine and transmit torque to a clutch at a transmission input via a drive chain, gear set, belt, and the like. As such, the compensator assembly generally includes various moving parts that can, over time, wear and break down.
To limit the wear and tear on the compensator assembly, some designs utilize the pressurized oil or lubricant provided by the engine lubrication system. Other compensator designs rely on splash lubrication within the primary cover of the motorcycle. Still other compensator designs are not lubricated at all.